


bad to the bone

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [64]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Lolicon, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Slapping, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Stitch's recent obsession with tormenting Lilo seems like it will never end. From stealing her panties and making her shop without them, to taking advantage of an opportunity while they're home alone, Lilo can't seem to catch a break.
Relationships: Lilo Pelekai/Stitch | Experiment 626
Series: Commissions [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	bad to the bone

Lilo still can’t believe she had to go out like this. She’s got nothing on under her dress, and while she and Stitch are just running some errands round the island, she can’t stop blushing. She glares at the alien, walking around, pretending to be her dog as usual. He glances back up at her, smirking, laughing to himself. She knows he’s been getting more and more mischievous as of late, but this really takes the cake! He knew the two of them would be going out today, and must have planned all of this out meticulously. 

When Lilo went to get dressed for the day, she found that none of her underwear was where it should be. Every last pair of her clean panties had been swiped, hidden who knows where, and she already knew the culprit was her “dog,” walking along beside her, glancing up at her smugly every few seconds. Lately, his pranks have been getting out of hand. They’ve taken on a more sexual nature, and Lilo really isn’t sure what to do about it. Stitch is impossible to deal with sometimes, but right now, blushing and constantly trying to ensure her dress doesn’t rise up at all, Lilo is more than tired of him.

They’re shopping for groceries right now, and she’s doing her best to push her lack of panties out of her mind. She’s got her dress on, and if she’s careful, it’s not like anyone is going to notice anyway. Lilo’s best bet is just to get this over with quickly, to finish their shopping and get back home before anything happens. The list of things to pick up isn’t that long, and when she gets back home, she knows at least Nani should be there, and she can probably help her find her clean panties wherever Stitch hid them.

If she can just get through this, and get back home, everything will be okay. Naturally, Stitch isn’t going to make things easy. He didn’t work so hard hiding all of her panties for no reason, and he is going to have his fun with all of this one way or another. He loves tormenting Lilo, loves watching her get all flustered and worried, and as they walk, Lilo begins to lay into him.

“You know when we get back home, you’re in a lot of trouble!” Lilo says, and Stitch tilts his head, looking up at her, feigning innocent. “This is too much, and I can’t let you keep getting away with it. You’re so grounded when we get back!”

Stitch doesn’t respond. She wouldn’t want him to, anyway, considering they’re out in public. In many ways, this is the best time to lay into him and lecture him. He may play dumb, and play up his dog act, but he can’t actually argue with her or fight back too much without raising suspicions. She knows that when they do get back home, it’ll be a different story. Actually punishing Stitch is difficult, and there’s a good chance hell just do whatever he wants anyway.

Right now, they just have to keep moving. Lilo works her way along the list, gathering up what they need, while Stitch pads along beside her. They enter into an area with no other shoppers, and Stitch acts quickly on the opportunity. As soon as they are out of sight, he darts in between Lilo’s legs, sticking his head up under her dress.

She’s completely bare, a result of his efforts, and he laughs as he pushes in between her legs. With his face shoved in against her, his tongue pressing into her cunt, Lilo frantically grabs at her dress, yanking it down as hard as she can and making sure she’s covered.

“Stitch, stop, not here!” Lilo whines, but he doesn’t listen. He doesn’t respond. He keeps licking her, tasting her, and the heat that spreads through her little body is unbearable. “Come on, Stitch, we’re still out, please stop!”

He finally pulls back, just in time, as an employee comes by with a cart of things to stock. Lilo shoots him a warning glance, but Stitch only licks his lips, smirking up at her. She’s helpless, and deep down, she knows it. He is too fast, too strong, and too clever for her to do much about any of this, as frustrating as that may be. Stitch has the upper hand, as usually, and it’s all Lilo can do to focus on shopping so they can get back home.

His torments continue as they shop. Every chance he gets, he is in beneath her dress, rubbing against her, licking her, and each time he manages it, Lilo gets a bit more turned on. She hates it, hates that him toying with her has such a reaction in her body, but Stitch seems endlessly entertained by all of it. He never gets enough of tormenting her, of making her squirm and moan for him, even in public. He seems to enjoy the risk of getting caught, surprisingly enough! 

Lilo hates it, she hates having to worry and wonder what sort of torment might come next. Stitch is devious, and the more he tries the more he learns. He is far too much for her to handle, but she still sees him as her family. He may be annoying at times, and absolute terror to be around, but she does still love Stitch. She just wishes he could get this out of his system and actually be good, more like a normal dog or something. 

Of course, he seems to have no interest in such a life. He loves being a terror, and nothing has stopped him yet. Right now, as Lilo finishes up the shopping, he is desperate for another attempt to touch her, to rile her up. He thinks for a moment he won’t get another chance. They’re so close to the checkout, and there’s nothing else they need, but as soon as he begins to worry, thinking of a more extreme solution, Lilo groans.

“Oh, no, I forgot something!” she cries out, and Stitch grows excited. Lilo checks the list one more time, comparing it against what she’s already grabbed and confirming that there really is something missing. Once she sees that there is, she groans again, turning and heading back. She was so ready to check out and be on her way, but now she has to go back, making this trip even longer. Stitch follows along, and if there weren’t people around, she knows he’d be laughing at her. Eventually, they end up in another empty aisle, and Stitch is on her in a flash. He’s beneath her dress again, being even more forceful and brazen than before. Lilo holds her dress down, trying to make sure she’s covered, as Stitch licks her, dragging his tongue along her cunt. Her face flushes, a bright red covering her cheeks, as she does her best to withstand his assault quietly. Yelling at him to stop didn’t help last time, and she knows it won’t do anything this time either. It’s best if she just endures this quietly, taking whatever he can dish out.

Finally, he seems to be satisfied, pulling back from her, licking his lips once more. She sighs, relieved that she’s free from his torment for now, and rushes to grab the last item on her list. Now, she can head back for the checkout, and then head back home. Lilo knows she’s on the home stretch, and soon she’ll be at least a little bit safer from Stitch’s torment. When she’s back home, Nani will be there, and everything will be okay!

They check out, and head for home, and there aren’t any other incidents to report. Stitch is put out, clearly pouting, but there simply wasn’t another chance for him to slip under Lilo’s dress. The dog act lets him go far, and get away with all sorts of things, but even it isn’t enough for him to be  _ that _ brazen. He’ll simply have to bide his time for the next chance he gets, and make sure he’s ready to take full advantage of Lilo at the next opportunity. 

Luckily for Stitch, it is coming far more quickly than he could imagine.

~X~

When the two of them arrive at the house, Lilo throws open the door. “I’m home!” she cries out, but she is met with silence. Stitch rushes into the house ahead of her, as Lilo struggles with the groceries alone. She glares at him as she enters the kitchen, and begins putting things up. She barely notices the note in his hand until she’s nearly done, and snatches it from him, sticking out her tongue.

She reads the note, then reads it again.

_ Lilo, _

_ Emergency at work! Had to head out for a bit, but we’ll be back as soon as possible! _

_ Nani _

With a groan, she balls up the note, and tosses it into the trash. She’s home alone. She looks to Stitch, who is grinning, smug as the cat that ate the canary. He knows he’s got Lilo all to himself now, that there’s no escape for the girl and he can make good on all the teasing that he put her through at the store.

“It doesn’t matter that no one is here, you still have to be good, okay?” Lilo says, putting her hands on her hips. “You’ve already had your fun, and I’m not going to tolerate any more of that sort of behavior from you today!”

Lilo tries to be firm with him. He is only playing the part of her dog, and she knows that, but sometimes she thinks being firm and strict with him might be the only way to get rid of these troublesome tendencies. She isn’t sure why he’s such a nuisance, or when it all became so sexually deviant, but she really can’t take much more of this. Today was just another chapter in a long series of torments from her “dog.”

Try as she might, nothing seems to make him stop. Even when Nani and the others are home, Lilo isn’t  _ completely _ safe. It’s just a bit harder for Stitch to get her alone, and there’s a higher risk of him being caught. It also helps to keep him in check. If he has her alone in her room, Stitch can have some fun with Lilo, but he can’t push her too hard. If her whimpers and moans, her complaints and whining, are heard by anyone, they might come and catch him in the act. But like this? With no one around? He knows he can go all out. He doesn’t have to hold anything back, and that thrills him.

As thrilled as Stitch may be, Lilo feels an equal measure of dread. Nothing she does or says is going to stop him, and with such a low risk of discovery, she knows he’s not going to hold anything back. He’s going to push her and push her, to her very limit, for as long as he can, making up for all the times he can’t go all out. Lilo will be his for the next few hours, and she already knows that is her fate. She’s glad he at least let her put the groceries up before springing on her, making all of their efforts useless and likely getting her in trouble.

That, at least, is a small miracle. But now, he’s eyeing her. He’s looking her up and down, standing upright, and closing in on her. His extra arms spring out, more than ready to take full advantage of every trick he has to subdue play with Lilo. As he springs at her, she cries out, doing her best to escape him. He is far too fast, and far too strong, and Lilo doesn’t stand a chance. Nothing she does can get him off of her, as he forces her down, ripping her dress off over her head. Lilo whines, protesting as Stitch strips her down, but she knows it will prove ineffective. 

Stitch has her right where he wants her, and she knows it. There’s not really much she can do, besides take whatever it is he dishes out. She is at the mercy of this alien that she has taken in, and he is already moving in on her. He pushes her down, climbing on top of her as she falls to the ground. 

“Stitch, pl-” she starts, but he is already on her. He presses his mouth to hers, clinging to her with two of his arms, grabbing hold of her head, and kissing her deeply. His tongue slides into her mouth, exploring her, silencing her, and Lilo can’t help but moan into his kiss. It’s so strange, how deeply he can push into her, but even as he kisses her, he is reaching out with his other arms. He finds her chest, slowly drifting over her nipples, his claws dragging along her flesh. Lilo is helpless before him, squirming and wriggling, but he is too strong and his grip is too firm.

She struggles to breathe, gasping in whenever he draws back enough to give her the chance, and doing her best to hang on when he does not. It doesn’t take long for her nipples to harden under his touch, and to grow even more sensitive. He has learned how vulnerable she is there, and has never forgotten. He toys with them, teasing her, rolling over them, before pinching them tightly. He pulls, just enough to hurt, and she cries out into their kiss. He finally pulls back, breaking the kiss, and she gasps, sputtering.

“N-not so rough!” she manages, once she catches her breath, but he only smirks, starting another kiss. She knows he’ll likely be at this for a while, and asking him to be a bit gentler won’t actually do her any good. Knowing how he usually is, it’s likely going to make him even more rough, instead. Still, she can’t help but try. She doesn’t like being his plaything, but she knows she can’t stop him.

He continues toying with her, teasing her nipples, pulling on them one moment, pinching them the next, then shifting back to gently caressing them. The constant shift in sensation, coupled with his tongue forcing its way into her, are too much for Lilo. It doesn’t take very long for her to reach her first climax, and as she tenses up beneath him, Stitch breaks the kiss. Lilo doesn’t expect that, and the cry of pleasure that escapes her as she is no longer muffled makes Stitch smirk. 

“Like this?” he asks, in his scratchy voice, and Lilo shakes her head. 

“No! You forced me to do that!” she protests, but Stitch only laughs, finally shifting. He crawls towards her head, shifting so that his cock is closer to her head. She can see how hard he is, how excited he must be from teasing and tormenting her. She knows what’s coming next, but that knowledge doesn’t make it any easier to deal with. He is going to use her, and he is not going to stop until he has to.

His incredible hearing is a gift in situations like this. He will be able to hear when the others are returning long before there’s any risk of being discovered. It’s not the first time he’s taken advantage of a time like this, and each and every time, he has stopped suddenly after hearing some sign. The first time, Lilo was confused. She couldn’t understand what she did that made him stop so suddenly, but after the second and third time it happened, she started to realize that must be it. He would stop, and within about ten minutes or so, someone would be home.

Stitch is too good at this. He has Lilo beat in every conceivable way, and she knows it. The little girl is helpless, completely outmatched by the alien. This is her life now, like it or not. Right now, he is going to use her mouth. It’s not the first time he’s laid claim to her like this, he seems quite fond of using her mouth, in fact. It’s either that, or her ass. The alien has some strange quirks, but his preferences are clear enough.

He seems to like whatever gets him off fastest, and that is exactly why he doesn’t bother with her cunt anymore. Stitch had tried, several times, to fuck her there, much to Lilo’s horror. She knew it was wrong, knew that was something she should save and cherish, but Stitch forced his way into her anyway, even as she begged and cried. But, he found he couldn’t fit much inside of her that way at all. As tight as she was, as incredible as it felt, he wanted to fuck her deeper, and harder. For now, he has given up on her cunt. Perhaps later, when she’s grown a bit, he’ll try again, but he has his preferences. 

He takes hold of her head once more, his claws digging into her hair, as he tilts her head towards him. With a groan, Lilo opens up, knowing that if she tries to resist he is only going to force her mouth open one way or another. He lines the tip of his cock up, pressing it against her lips, and slowly pushes in. Lilo is muffled once more, but rather than his tongue, it is now his cock forcing its way into her mouth. Stitch is relentless, holding on tight to her hair as he begins to thrust into her. Each thrust muffles her, stifles her, and Lilo is back to struggling for air, taking whatever opportunity she gets for air. His thrusts are measured, precise. He likes to take his time with her, to savor every bit of time they have. Lilo wishes he would just get things over with, simply expend whatever energy he has and then let her go, but she’s never gotten that lucky. 

He seems to have a certain sense of pride in how long he can torment her. She doesn’t know what shifted in him, what led her friend and companion to develop these tendencies, but she hasn’t been able to snap him out of them yet. Whatever lust compels him, it is stronger than anything she can do. Now, as he thrusts in, pushing his cock into her mouth, then down her throat, it’s all LIlo can do to keep up. She doesn’t resist, at least, not much. She knows he’s stronger than her, and she would only wear herself out if she tried to fight him off. Instead, she relaxes as much as she can, letting him have his way with her. As he fucks her, he reaches down with one of his hands, drifting towards her chest once more. He loves forcing her body to climax, almost as much as he loves fucking her, and he begins teasing at her nipple again. Stitch loves how sensitive she is, how he can force Lilo to come simply by toying with her nipples. It’s an added bonus, and once again, he starts out gentle. He coaxes her, working her nipple gentle, rolling his fingers over it, until she is sensitive, aching for more. Then, he begins to pinch and tug. While two more of his arms hold onto her head, keeping her steady while he fucks her face, he teases her and toys with her. Lilo can’t help moaning, whimpering, all of the vibrations from her voice adding to the sensations Stitch feels as he fucks her face. He’s figured her out so easily, knowing exactly which buttons to push and how he can torment her in ways that feel incredible for him, There’s no end to his tricks, to his schemes, and Lilo is constantly reminded just how clever the little alien is. Stitch is dangerous, she knows, she’s seen that first hand, and she has to wonder what shifted in him to push all of that devious cunning towards tormenting her sexually.

In a way, she supposes it’s better than seeking out carnage and destruction, but Lilo wishes this happened a bit less often, at least. He continues using her, toying with her, and with each passing second Lilo is growing closer to her limit. He teases her, pushing her further and further, until her cries are deep and frequent. Her poor body can’t take his abuse, not for this long, and she finally tenses up once more beneath his efforts.

He feels her throat tighten up on his cock as she cries out, and he begins to pump into her that much harder. Her throat is his, all his, and with her so tight, crying out in climax, he pushes himself to follow after her. His measured pace collapses, replaced by frantic thrusting, desperate to join her in climax. Stitch never takes long once he really gets into things, and each thrust brings him that much closer. With a cry of delight, he comes, ramming into her as deeply as he can manage one last time. His seed spills into her, down her throat, and Lilo feels the warmth filling her. When he finally pulls out, releasing her, she coughs and sputters, glaring at him. She wipes her face, while Stitch chuckles, pointing at her and laughing. Lilo can tell she’s a mess, she can feel her hair, knowing his claws have done a number on her, but it’s all she can do to keep from crying.

“Why do you always do that?” Lilo asks, “I’ve told you to pull out first, and asked you not to come down my throat!”

Her voice is hoarse, raspy. He’s never easy on her, but today was especially rough. It would seem he’s frustrated from earlier, from how his plans at the grocery didn’t quite come to full fruition. Lilo wonders if he had hoped she’d be discovered, or if he hoped he’d have more time alone with her. Either way, he seems as though he wants to vent his frustrations on her now. Lilo climbs to her feet, desperate to at least make it to another room. The kitchen is no place for this, and she could at least be more comfortable in her room, in bed, rather than on a hard floor like this.

“Come on, let’s at least go upstairs,” Lilo says, and Stitch follows along after her. Or rather, he blazes ahead of her. He knows she’s not going to try and get out of this, not with how out of her league she is. She can’t escape him, even if he gave her a head start, and he knows she won’t try. He scurries on to her room, waiting by the door for her to open it up, and they go in together. 

Lilo is glad he went along with this. Sometimes, he seems to prefer when she’s uncomfortable. Perhaps it’s that, or perhaps it’s just the depravity of fucking her somewhere where so many family activities go on. Lilo isn’t sure, and doesn’t really care enough to ask. She doesn’t care about his bizarre quirks, when she’d really rather they all just go away. Still, if he’s going to allow her to get into bed for the next part, she shouldn’t complain too much.

Once she lays down on her back, he eyes her up and down, licking his lips hungrily. He wants her, his cock already hard once more. His endurance is off the charts, in every way, and it never takes long for him to bounce back from an orgasm. He is once again ready to go, giving Lilo almost no time to rest before he’s on her again. With her on her back, he reaches down with two arms, taking hold of her legs and forcing them up, spreading them.

This gives him easy access to her ass, which is his preferred location. He doesn’t care about her cunt, at least right now, he still has to wait for her to get a bit bigger, but this? This is fine. He pushes the tip of his cock against her, and Lilo whimpers. She wants to tell him to be slow, to take it easy, but he’ll just do the opposite. Whatever shifted in him, turning him into this sexually charged deviant, Lilo hasn’t been able to get him to stop yet. 

As he thrusts in, forcing his cock into her ass, Lilo cries out, the pain overwhelming her. He’s never gentle, at least not at first, and he never gives her time to adjust to his size. He falls into rhythm, fucking her ass, holding her hips tightly with two hands, slamming into her again and again. As he does, he glares down at her pussy, still frustrated that she can’t take him deep enough. He rears back another arm, slapping his hand down against her, and Lilo cries out again. From the pain of him fucking her ass, mingled with the pain of him slapping her cunt, she can hardly keep up. Stitch’s torment of her is not going to end any time soon, she already knows that, especially as he continues slapping her cunt.

Stitch seems to enjoy getting his revenge, always frustrated by the offending anatomy. He wants to fuck her in every way imaginable, but the pleasur ehe derives from her cunt is simply not worth it. This is his revenge, and as her sensitive skin begins to redden beneath his strikes, he is only spurred on. By the time he’s satisfied, Lilo is crying, whimpering, her cunt and the skin around it a deep, bright red. Stitch moves on then, leaning in closer to her, taking hold of her head with his top arms, while his middle still hold her hips. He presses his face against hers, kissing Lilo as he plows her ass. He doesn’t let up at all, and Lilo is once again reminded of just how versatile Stitch is. He can do so much to her, all at once, and it is entirely overwhelming. By now, her body has finally adjusted to having him inside of her, and the pain is giving way to pleasure. 

The worst of all is that eventually, Stitch fucking her ass begins to feel good. Lilo hates it, it makes her feel so dirty, but she can’t deny the waves of pleasure it sends throughout her tiny body. Especially with him kissing her, his tongue driven down into her, doing her best to breathe as he fucks her and kisses her. He’s already losing his control, his claws scratching against her skin, and she knows she’ll be hiding these marks he’s leaving behind. He’s not gentle at all, and his claws are sharp enough to drag against her, not truly breaking the skin, but scratching her up nonetheless.

He finally pulls back from the kiss, breaking it, but only to lean in and latch onto her neck. He bites her, not hard, just enough that his teeth dig into her skin, and she knows the mark will last several days.

“Stitch, stop! Someone is going to see!” Lilo protests, but Stitch doesn’t. He keeps biting her, moving on to new places, even stretching down lower. He bites her chest, around her nipple, and it’s enough to make Lilo cry out. He does finally pull back after that one, opting to toy with her nipples with his hands once more. Lilo is at her very limit, overwhelmed by the abuse and pleasure she is facing. She knows Stitch is going to be at this for quite a while longer, but she can’t take it.

Between his thrusts into her ass, and now, his pinching and tugging on her nipples, she’s at the edge. With a cry, she’s there, her body tensing up around Stitch’s cock, pulsing around it, and the alien finds himself on the edge sooner than expected. For Lilo, the room is spinning, but she looks up just in time to notice Stitch’s ears twitching.

Is someone finally coming back home? Is she finally almost safe? Stitch knows he’s on a time crunch now, and begins fucking her that much harder, that much faster. Lilo may be glad this is coming to an end, but she’s hardly able to keep up as he pounds her ass harder than before. He thrusts, faster and faster, until he is finally there. He groans, as his hot come spills into her, causing Lilo to groan. She’s got so much to clean up, and nowhere near enough time, but Stitch simply collapses on top of her, finally spent from his efforts.

“Are you finally done?” she asks, and Stitch nods, already looking sleepy. Lilo groans, knowing he won’t even help her straighten things up. She jumps out of bed, rushing downstairs to gather up her discarded dress, before rushing back upstairs. Stitch’s seed is still seeping back out of her, and she’s doing her best to keep from that being a noticeable mess. Without much other option, Lilo heads for the bathroom, eager to draw a bath or start a shower, giving her a chance to clean up before Nani comes to check on her.

This is really getting out of hand, and she isn’t sure what to do about it. Stitch is too much for her to handle, she knows, but she doesn’t want to lose her friend, either. Lilo is stuck, with nothing for it but to endure his abuse. Maybe, just maybe, he’ll get over this someday? Lilo can hope, even if she knows it’s unlikely. He’s gotten obsessed with having his way with her, and she doesn’t imagine that’s going to change any time soon. She cleans herself up, hearing her sister open the door and call for her soon enough.

Today was a disaster, but at least with Nani back home, and Stitch satisfied for now, Lilo should be able to relax for the rest of the day. She hopes, at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032297) by [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn)




End file.
